Let's Stay Together Always
by Yami and Ryoko
Summary: [Complete]Like a brave knight, I'd rather die than return to my love a failure... When a bunch of thugs threaten Kisa what will Hiro do to save the girl he loves. Hiro and Kisa


This is my, Yami's, first Fruits Basket fan fic. So I hope you guys like it. I hope it's good! It's a Kisa and Hiro fic. Hiro is so cute!

* * *

Let's Stay Together Always

Hiro's point of view:

I staggered down the street just as I do every morning to get to school. Who was the genius who decided to have classes SO early in the morning? What's it do for us students, huh? I'll tell you what it leaves us; tired and grumpy from having to get up so early, that's what. They're always saying that kids don't get enough rest. I wonder why? Maybe it's because we have to get up with the birds! Did they ever think of that? Who is going to go to bed at 7:00 'o clock at night? And then the schools always complain about children not getting enough physical education. Who can have time to exercise when you have so much homework! By the time you're done with it, you're too exhausted to do anything else. The schools are always complaining about us kids. Always.

When I reached the school I saw a familiar looking girl. It was Kisa.

"Hello, Hiro," She said in her soft voice as she smiled at me.

She looked so cute when she smiled. I wish she was always smiling. I wish I could always see that beautiful smiling face of hers. But… I wasn't the one who made her able to smile again…like this…it was Tohru Honda… I wish I could make Kisa feel all warm inside how Tohru does. I wish I would have made Kisa smile again. I want to…I want to make her smile all the time.

"Hiro…? Are you all right?" Kisa asked.

Oh, NO! I zoned out! "Uh…um…yeah, I'm fine." I said trying not to make her worry about me. I must have seemed like a weirdo, starring at her like that.

"Ok!" she said, perking up. I couldn't believe what she did next. She ran over to me and grabbed my hand. She was holding MY hand! She began to run across the school yard, pulling me along after her. I felt my face turn red and get all hot. Was I bushing!

"Come on, Hiro!" she said with such joy in her voice.

I didn't want her to let go of my hand. At that moment I felt entirely happy. Like nothing could go wrong. But it did… Everything went wrong…

"Hey, sweet heart," I heard a voice say to Kisa. "Why not ditch the shrimp and have some fun with us?"

Kisa stopped. Almost as if the punk's words had frozen her. I came crashing into her, but since we were both members of the Zodiac, neither of us transformed. She tightened her grip on my hand and squeezed it.

I turned to the older boy, who had spoken to Kisa. He was a lot taller than me and very thin. He had an evil smirk on his ugly face. The punk was dressed all in black. A black spiked collar was around his skinny neck. Two other boys accompanied him. Both dressed in a similar gothic outfit.

"Leave her alone!" I spat at the boy.

"What's it to you, you little punk?" The boy snickered.

One of the older boys grabbed Kisa and pulled her towards him. He held her close, but it wasn't close enough for her to transform into a tiger. He put his nose to her head, smelling the fragrance that were in her hair. "Come on, little girl, I'll show you a few NEW things. Heh, heh, heh…" he laughed.

"Hiro!" she cried. She tired to escape, but couldn't. A tear trickled down her face.

"Let her go!" I yelled. I than charged into the boy holding Kisa.

I slammed into his chest, hard. But he didn't let go of Kisa. He only stumbled back a few feet, with a dazed look upon his face. I tried to attack him again, but one of his friends grabbed me.

"That kid's CRAZY!" The boy holding Kisa screamed.

His friend picked me up by my collar. He glared into my fearless eyes. I wasn't afraid of him. I had to protect Kisa. To become more like the prince I want to be. I could always send this guy to jail for harming me, anyway.

"You do know harassment is illegal," I said calmly. "All I have to do is scream for help, and people will be swarming over here, like a moth to a light. Then they might call the police and you'll be shipped off to jail."

"You wouldn't, you little punk," he said. "You don't have the guts."

"I don't?" I said smugly. "Would you like me to prove you wrong?"

The boy tightened his grip on my collar. "If you do, you'll wish you were never born," he said through gritted teeth.

"Hiro!" I heard Kisa scream, "Watch out!"

"What?" Before I could say anymore, I knew what had happened. The third punk had punched me in the back, hard! It caused me to cough out blood. Blood dripped down my mouth. Ow! My back smarted where the blow had hit. I heard Kisa scream again.

Why where these creeps doing this? What had we done to them? And why was no one coming to help us! Couldn't they see that we were in trouble! Are they blind or something! Teachers are always breaking up fights and yelling at students. Why NOT NOW!

I struggled to break free from the boy, but I couldn't get away! I wasn't strong enough! Then it came to me. A place where every guy hates to get hit. I would strike there. But I would have to trick him first. No doubt he'll see that coming. I'll fake a punch and then, POW!

I raised my fist to the guy's face. He just snickered at me, as if to say, "You don't have the guts." In a way, he was right. I wasn't going to punch him. I was going to do much worst. I smiled to myself evilly, content with the thought. Then I pulled my fist back and did an obverse punch to his face. All the while bending my knee up and striking it between his legs. I hit him hard and good. What an idiot to not to see that coming.

The dude's face turned purple. He bit his lips, pushing them together. My plan had worked, he dropped me. I fell with a bang, right on my butt, on the concrete. The guy knelt over, holding his balls. He cried out in pain over and over.

Now I had to get Kisa free. I turned to the girl. She looked so frightened. I could see her small body shaking. How was I going to get her away from all this though?

I dashed over to Kisa. That was a BIG mistake. I had completing forgotten about the other boy! He grabbed me by the arm, holding me so I couldn't get any closer to her.

Damn! I wish I was stronger! Then I could escape and save Kisa, like a valiant prince. Why couldn't I be stronger! Why!

I kept struggling to get free, kicking and fighting to try to escape. But the boy just held me tighter with each movement I made.

The other thug whom I had hit earlier was now up again. He walked over to me with a frightening look painted on his face. He stopped when he reached me.

I starred up at his ugly face. What was he planning to do? And then I found out. He punched me with great strength across the face. Then he pulled something out of his pocket. The sun's rays reflected off its silver blade.

I heard Kisa scream over and over again. Tears fell like rain down her cheeks. "NO! No, please! Leave him alone!" she pleaded with them.

"No way," the boy in front of me said. "This kid's got a death wish and it's about to come true. Heh, heh, heh, heh…

At that moment I knew what he had. It was a knife! Was he going to stab me with it? Was he going to KILL me!

The boy inched the knife nearer and nearer to my face. I could feel the sweat drip down my face. Was he going to stab it through my eye and pull it out like a hotdog on a stick?

I closed my eyes; shutting them tight. I felt him put the cool metal of the knife's blade against my cheek. He slowly dragged the knife down along my cheek, cutting my skin. Blood leaked out of the opening.

The boy continued to laugh; a cold eerie laugh. What a freak! How could you laugh when you're hurting someone? Though this probably hurt Kisa a lot more than it did me. I know if anything horrible happened to me, she would blame herself, thinking forever that it was her fault.

I opened my eyes and starred up at the thug. He looked like a mad man. His eyes longed for the thirst of blood and he had a wicked grin plastered on his lips.

"That's not how you do it," the one holding Kisa said. He threw Kisa onto the ground and came toward me. He grabbed the knife from the other boy. "This is how you do it," he laughed smugly.

Fear washed through my entire body. The boy jabbed the knife into my stomach. The cool blade stabbed through my flesh, effortless. A liquid gushed out of my wound. Blood filled my mouth and dripped down my lips and chin. I heard Kisa scream. She began to cry…

I fell down to the ground like a rock, almost lifeless.

I heard voices yelling, "You idiot! Now what are we suppose to do?"

"Hey, the kid was asking for it!"

"Let's get out of here!"

"Hiro…Hiro…" I heard a voice calling my name. I could feel tears land on my face. Someone grabbed me and hugged me close to them, sobbing, calling out my name again and again.

My eyes began to get heavy and my vision blurred. Blackness consumed me as I drifted into unconsciousness.

When I awoke I was in a hospital. _Am I alive? _I asked myself. I guess I would have to be to be thinking to myself. I heard someone crying. I turned to see who it was. It was Kisa. Her cheeks where flushed and her eyes watery. She was hanging on to my bedside.

"This is… all my fault…" I heard her say between sobs.

"No…" I said weakly. She lifted her head to gaze into my eyes. "No," I said again. "It's not your…fault… I care so much about you…I could never let you get hurt…"

Tears fell from her eyes, down her cheeks, and onto my hand which she held in both of her hers'. The tears were cold.

My eyes became heavy, my heart rate slowed, and it became harder to breathe. I heard the beep of my life line going dead. Kisa screamed out in horror. "No!" she cried, "NO! Hiro! No!" She hugged me close. " I care for you too!" she sobbed.

Like a brave Knight I'd rather die than return to my love a failure.

"…It's not your…fault…Ki…sa……"

The last thing I heard was the sobs of the girl I loved as darkness surrounded me…

_I guess I won't ever get the chance to make you happy…to make you smile…but in our hearts we'll always stay together…_

End

* * *

Cries! Hiro! I love you! Whaaa! I didn't want to have you die! You're too cute!

Ahem…Anyway please review!


End file.
